


There Is No Need

by schwertlilie



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dark, Gen, Imprisonment, M/M, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 14:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schwertlilie/pseuds/schwertlilie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Canada was the first country to be absorbed into the growing American Federation, though there have been several countries after him; England is the newest to “join,” but steps need to be taken to encourage him to integrate. </p><p>Alfred? Alfred just wants everyone to be happy. Really.</p><p>(Near future AU. None of the archive warnings apply, but other than that I'm choosing not to warn which is.. your warning!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Is No Need

**Author's Note:**

> Jack = the president of the American Federation, was president of the USA before the Federation was created. 
> 
> Concrit welcomed, including "You spelled Federation wrong." :) First posted to my tumblr.

Matthew sat on the armchair, chin on his hand as he watched Arthur pick at his food. "I didn’t get the spices wrong, did I? I was trying to make it a good London curry."

Arthur shook his head. "The seasoning is fine, pet."

"Then why aren’t you eating?"

How to answer this in a way that wouldn’t upset the boy… "I’ve never been one to stay in one place for long," in one little gilded cell on Alfred’s land, "and the restrictions are beginning to grate on my nerves."

"I can talk to Al, if you like? See if he can get Jack to go easier on you."

"Thank you for the thought," he said as he put down his fork. "It won’t do any good, but thank you nonetheless."

"Why not? Al was a big help to me with all the changes Jack put in place, making sure that I wasn’t hurt too badly in the transfer, that I didn’t," Matthew’s voice dropped, " _disappear_." 

It hurt to look at Matthew like this, so close to the Nation he had once been and yet… Arthur cleared his throat. "Promise me something, Matthew?"

"Of course." He wrinkled his nose, resettled his hand on his knee. "As long as it doesn’t hurt Al."

It would, if Matthew ever followed through, but Arthur buried the thought so deep it wouldn’t show in his eyes. "Keep your own counsel."

"Whad’dya mean?"

"Not to do everything Alfred tells you to. To help your people."

"But that’s what Alfred does, now! He’s not like he used to be, with the big plans like building mirrors in space to stop global warming. He plans for all of us, to _help_ all of us, and if I don’t understand them he explains them to me. He’s- He’s settled. It’s better. I _like_ him better."

"What about when his plans hurt your people, like the relocations for the uranium development in your north?"

"No, no, that doesn’t hurt my people." Matthew shook his head. "Moving people around is a little pain, yeah, but Alfred explained what was going on, how everyone would benefit from the uranium and my reactor stations, and it makes sense."

"Did he explain why the new plants were all in your territory?"

"Because it’s cheaper if we don’t have to ship the fuel as far, and everyone benefits from cheap power - me, Al, you when the trans-Atlantic cables are in place."

"What about the risk of meltdown or contamination? That’s you taking on the burden, Matthew, not Alfred."

"And the Canadian Shield is some of the most seismically stable ground on the planet. Really, Arthur, did you think he’d put the plants on the Pacific Rim and all the fault lines there? Give him some credit."

"But-"

The door clanked as the mechanism unlocked, opened; then Alfred stepped through. "Hey guys."

Speak of the devil.

"Hey." Matthew smiled up at his brother as Alfred dropped a chaste kiss to his forehead.

Arthur patted his mouth with his napkin to hide his expression. 

"Is our time up already?" Matthew asked.

"‘Fraid so. Jack said to tell you that he wants to talk about the new hydro dam this afternoon."

Matthew’s lips tightened.

"Hey now." Alfred’s expression softened, and he ruffled Matthew’s hair. "I’ll be right along, okay?"

"… Okay."

"Good. Now skedaddle, I’ll take care of Arthur’s dishes."

Matthew nodded, and the way he smiled at Alfred hurt Arthur more than the signing of the accession papers had. "I’ll see you tomorrow, Arthur," he said over his shoulder. 

"Of course, pet."

Alfred squeezed Matthew’s hand, then Matthew walked past him and out the door.

Arthur folded his napkin over the luncheon plate, waited for Alfred to speak. It didn’t take long.

"C’mon, Arthur," Alfred said, hip cocked against the back of the chair, "you’re worrying Matt. He asked to take on your lunch duties himself to try and make something you’d like."

"He did a wonderful job."

Alfred frowned at the plates. "But you hardly ate any of it."

"I’ve not had much appetite since I’ve had nothing to expend my energy on."

"Would you like an exercise machine in here? I can probably swing you a rowing machine, talk to Jack about it. I remember that little boat you kept on the Thames in the late nineties - didn’t you keep it in the East End? Paid some kids to keep watch over it while you were away? Jack won’t like it, trying to fit something else in here, but I know I can-" 

"Don’t try your games with me, brat," Arthur interrupted. "I know how this one works - your president to play the bad cop-"

"C’mon, Jack’s just got all our best interests at heart-"

"-And you to play the nice, softening the blow. I’ve seen what that’s done to poor Matthew, you think I didn’t notice why he’s the only region allowed to visit me?"

"Hey now, I’ve done nothing to Matt that he didn’t want me to do."

"It is the _wanting_ which is the problem."

"Matt’s _happy_." Alfred crossed his arms. "And if you stopped fighting us, you could be too."

"‘For why should you wish to fight someone who is here only to save you pain and trouble?’" he muttered under his breath.

"Huh?"

"Never mind." Arthur straightened the dishes on his tray, then slid it across the small card table. "I’m finished my meal."

Alfred sighed, then lifted the tray with one hand. "Matt and I, we’re not going to give up, you know."

"I know," Arthur said. "And neither am I."

**Author's Note:**

> Title and quote are from _A Wrinkle in Time_ , by Madeleine L’Engle; specifically, they're from the scene where Charles Wallace, Meg, and Calvin first confront IT. _1984_ or _V for Vendetta_ probably would have given more recognisable quotes, but I haven't read them yet. ;)
> 
> Concrit welcomed, seriously. Just because something fits in my head, doesn't mean it translates to the web.


End file.
